1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge that is usable in an electronic device and, particularly, to a hinge including a connecting member that occupies a substantially small internal space of the hinge and is adapted to be operably moved in response to the operation of the hinge to elevate the electronic device from a surface the electronic device is placed on to make the electronic device experience a heat-dissipating effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices that are made portable, for example, laptops, generally suffer a problem that internal processors and components thereof crash easily, since they are fitted in a compact size and since their temperatures raise relatively high quickly after a long use period. Therefore, heat dissipation for these components is always an issue to be dealt with.
A cooling pad is what is now commonly seen in the market as a solution to the heat problem. In use of the cooling pad, an electronic device is placed atop of the cooling pad so the electronic device is adapted to be spaced from a surface by the cooling pad to facilitate heat dissipation. However, an additional effort is needed to bring the cooling pad.
In order to obviate this trouble, China Pat. No. 201075189Y shows a laptop with a leg that is foldable and is fitted under the bottom of a base of the laptop. When the leg is in an open position, the leg is adapted to elevate the base in the air to enable the laptop to experience a heat-dissipating effect. On the contrary, the leg is in a closed position when not in use. Unfortunately, a new mold for the base is needed for making the base adapted to allow the leg to be mounted thereon. Therefore, it entails a substantially high manufacture cost. Also, a longer leg is needed if the base is to be elevated higher. However, a larger space is therefore needed to be provided for the reception of the larger leg. Furthermore, the leg is not adapted to be adjustably fixed at various elevated angles to meet the user's demand, and in addition, the user would experience an abrupt pause or jump during the operation thereof.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.